Speak Now
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Song-fic idea from macadoodles. Can Dolly convince a certain cowboy that his wedding with Bo won't be the "dream come true" he predicted? And will he believe her in time? Done to Taylor Swift's "Speak Now." Woody/Bo/Dolly love triangle.


Speak Now

Summary: Song-fic request from macadoodles. Can Dolly convince a certain cowboy that his wedding with Bo won't be the "dream come true" he predicted? And will he believe her in time? Done to Taylor Swift's "Speak Now."

English Romance/Friendship Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Woody & Dolly

**Hola! I was talking to macadoodles after the first chapter of "You Belong With Me." What started as a little part of a discussion developed into this story, because I love this pairing and this song! Be sure to check out macadoodles stories, they're really good! Read, review, and enjoy!**

The church itself was pretty, inside and outside, especially the large clock with a grandfather clock quality, striking the hour with an ear-splittingly pleasant clang. The people filing into the church's massive doors looked especially small underneath the huge steeple, with the clock mounted at the top.

Dolly Anderson had hardly set a foot on the ground, before the clock struck, so loud and surprising, she fell back into the seat. Awestruck over the size of the building, Dolly got back to her feet, slamming the door closed to her black SUV. She looked up at the springtime sun, hanging high in the pale blue sky, and sighed.

First of all, she was wearing the most uncomfortable dress ever made in all of mankind. The only dress Dolly wore was her favorite orange one, with multiple buttons sewn in different places. But the "dress code" for the wedding was pink for females, a color Dolly hated with all her heart, and the only pink dress she had belonged formerly to her older sister. It was frilly, it was a little shorter then she liked, but it was the only thing that she could find-and she was _not _going shopping.

At least her shoes were comfortable: Dolly had gotten away with her favorite boots, lined with soft leather, the same boots she had worn for as long as she could remember. They clashed with the dress, but clashing wasn't something she solely thought about, nor cared about.

The pink also went horribly with her purple hair, which she had continued dying since she was ten. Dolly liked the color, it was original, but it was dark enough that she didn't walk around with neon lavender locks. Her hair also matched her dark, onyx eyes nicely, but the terribly pink dress threw that all off.

Sighing once more, Dolly started across the parking lot, recognizing other people in suits and dresses. There was Crystal, wearing a beautiful dress, painted a light, rosy pink. The blond preferred ice blue, but she had to follow the rules as well, despite the fact she looked beautiful in just about everything. Her husband, who went by Slink, had his arm around her, wearing a suit, something he had never been seen in.

Dolly couldn't help but smile a little at Crystal's shocked expression when she saw her. She was risking a lot, coming to the wedding, but it was worth seeing her best friend, getting married to someone who wouldn't be as great as he hoped. Yep, her best friend, since they were infants, Woody Pride, was finally getting hitched: to none other to Bo Davis.

Dolly personally disliked Bo, not just because of their absolutely opposite personalities, but for everything Bo was doing. She knew that Woody had only known her for about two years, which simply added to the list of things that made her uneasy about the ceremony. Bo was also a generally spoiled girl, caring much about her appearance and perfection. Sure, the striking blond could sweet talk him into anything, but that was just a mask to it all.

Worst all of though, was that Bo was in charge of invitations to the wedding, and had flat-out not invited her. Woody had called her and e-mailed her and they had spoke forever about the wedding, which she had lied about. Bo knew that they were best friends, the invitation mishap hadn't been an accident: Bo obviously didn't want her at the wedding.

Dolly finally became worried about walking into the church, as she moved with the crowd of people, amazed at the church's interior. The purple plush pews were already filled with people, along with the beautiful stained glass windows, letting multi-colored light splash across the floor. Gorgeous decorations-despite being pink and white-hung from the ceiling and walls, along with beautifully arranged flowers.

"Dolly!"

A little girl with short brown hair and green eyes ran into Dolly's arm, the feeling of a wicker basket pressing against her hip. The little girl, wearing a pink dress, matched with green socks, gave her gap-toothed grin. She was Penelope, the youngest of the triplets that belonged to Parker and Paula Head, friends of Woody and Dolly. Their triplets, seven year olds Peaty, Beatrice, and Penelope, were quite a handful, but very lovable.

"Hey sweetie," Dolly greeted, tucking a lock of the girl's hair behind her ear. Her brother, Peaty, stood a few feet away, wearing a suit, being talked to by his mother, given the role as the ring bearer.

"I'm the flower girl!" Penelope exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly, scooping up a handful of the white rose petals in her little wicker basket. "I have the most important role, 'cause I throw the flowers at people, so they'll look up to see the bride!"

She laughed, a bit rueful to the bride, but finding the little girl's definition adorable. "That's right sweetheart, I've got to go now, but tell your parents I said hi," Dolly instructed, giving her another hug before edging away. Penelope nodded and took off towards the pew where her parents were sitting.

Dolly walked over to her best girl friend, Jessica Cusack, better known as Jessie, her favorite nickname. Jessie looked as unhappy as her to be wearing pink, but still had her silver horseshoe necklace on, her long red hair tied back in a braid. "Dolly! What are you doing here, I thought"-her voice dropped to a whisper-"you-know-who didn't invite you."

"An airhead bride can't keep me away from my best friend's wedding," she countered, as Jessie laughed a little, shaking her head. Jessie was Woody's cousin, as well as Dolly's second closest friend, joining the two as a third person. She was fun, always full of energy, and, best of all, hated Bo as much as Dolly did.

Jessie's boyfriend, Buzz Allen, joined her, bringing his arm around her, as she pecked his cheek. Dolly nodded politely in his direction, always feeling a bit awkward around Buzz. He was definitely nice, a good person for Jessie, she just didn't know him as well as she liked.

"Are you joking? The rule was to wear pink, not green!"

Dolly winced as Bo's shrill voice pierced the air, settling the loud, mingling chatter, reigning silence across the room. Bursting from a room, came Bo, her appearance quieting any other noise that might've risen during the outburst.

Her flaxen hair was done at the top of her head, in an almost curly fashion, instead of down her back. Her cheeks weren't just pink from stress, most was due to an excessive amount of blush. Her bright blue eyes were accented by too much eye shadow, along with a heavy dose of mascara. Her wedding dress-surprisingly white-was large, puffing out like a pastry, countless lace and beaded decorations attached. Her veil streamed out behind her, in a not so romantic way.

Behind her, a tall girl with bluish colored hair was crying, wearing a rather pretty sea-green dress, the went past her thin, bandaged knees. "I'm sorry, Aunt Bo, but I didn't have any white or pink dresses, I only had green!" sobbed the girl, while Bo fumed, turning around angrily.

"Oh, for heaven's sake Trixie, stop your complaining, you could've easily found a dress that color!" she snapped, as Trixie began to cry harder, burying her head into her arms, as Dolly looked on in anger. How could Bo be so cruel to a young girl, just because of one dress, that would ruin her "perfect wedding?"

"Bo, is something going on?"

Dolly felt extremely relieved and excited when she heard Woody's soft, slightly Southern twanged voice. She was even more surprised when he stepped over, wearing a formal black suit, that actually complimented him nicely. As usual, he had his golden star pin on the lapel of the suit, something he never left home without. He hadn't spent much time on his dark brown hair, which was tossed perfectly across his forehead, right above his sparkling brown eyes.

Bo turned around, throwing him a sickeningly sweet smile, with her perfectly white, straight teeth. "Of course not honey, we're just working out a little problem, aren't we Trixie?"

She looked up in shock, while she pulled at the hem of her dress, just fueling the anger inside of Dolly. She felt sorry for poor Trixie, who was caught in the middle of this, in the middle of Bo's personalities. "Uh, uh, I-I…"

"Bo, it's okay if Trixie isn't wearing pink or white, she looks perfectly lovely in her green dress," Woody insisted, walking over to Trixie. He knelt down to her, drying her tears, fixing her bluish hair back into its original ponytail. "There you go sweetheart, you can go back with the bridesmaids, Crystal will show you what to do."

With the situation resolved, everyone else went back to what they were doing, chatting, or complimenting dresses, or wrangling restless children. Dolly quickly tried to make herself blend in, just so Bo wouldn't spot her, but the sudden move caused Bo to whip her head around, her cerulean eyes narrowing at Dolly.

Bo marched right up to her, pressing her overly made-up face to Dolly's, the words like spitting bullets. "Listen Dottie, or whatever your name is, he may be your friend, but he's now my husband, so just deal with this. I don't wanna hear a single word from you, during the wedding or the reception. Got it?"

If Woody hadn't been nearby, Dolly would've punched Bo, right then and there. Instead, she took a deep, cleansing breath, trying to keep her temper from flaring up too high. "My name is Dolly, and if you want me to keep quiet, then you'd better not say anything like that to me in front of him. I knew him before we could talk, you've barely known him for two years, so get out of my face."

With a sense of pride, Dolly saucily turned, starting back over to Jessie, leaving a dumbfounded, but furious, Bo behind, shooting daggers at Trixie before she disappeared back into her dressing room to apply a fresh coat of make-up.

Finally, the service started, with Penelope skipping down the aisle, tossing rose petals to the others. Peaty followed behind her, carrying a white pillow, which held the rings that the bride and groom would wear. Paula played the "Bridal March" slowly and skillfully, while Dolly sat in a pew near the back, while Jessie clapped.

There was nothing she could do now, Woody was about to make the biggest mistake of his life by marrying Bo, a woman who was going to nag and complain. Her best friend, the one who had skated with her in the winter, and started third grade with her, and held her hand the entire time she got the cast on her broken arm. He was going to drift away, pulled back by Bo, until Dolly would eventually lose touch with him, something she did not want.

Bo strutted down the aisle, her father, Andy, walking alongside her, trying to keep up to her pace. He looked a bit nervous, but had the usual fatherly tears in his eyes of giving his child away. Woody stood at the head of the alter, with Peaty, Penelope, Beatrice, Trixie, Slink, his own cousin, Rex, and Parker around him.

Bo took his hand, batting her thick eyelashes coyly, as the priest stood up, clearing his throat as he read the marriage laws and vows. It was a repetitive read, one that many have heard, filled with old-timed words and long paragraphs.

Finally, came the "I do's" which both agreed to, Bo without hesitation, Woody with the slightest moment of uncertainty before answering. Then, the priest cleared his throat once more, reading off a section that Dolly had forgotten about: "If anyone objects to the joining of these two people, speak now, or forever hold your piece."

Something inside of Dolly broke, the anger and resentment she had been holding onto all this time. She jumped to her feet, moving outwards, toward the aisle, catching the eyes of everyone. For a moment, she felt awkward, like a strange wedding-crasher, but it passed. "I object!" Dolly exclaimed, as gasps came from everyone sitting in the pews. Bo's eyes lit up with fire, but she ignored it, taking a deep breath, gathering the gumption to tell him.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girlI sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, _

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastryThis is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and sayDon't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak nowFond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song _

_That sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-beShe floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak nowSo don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak nowI hear the preacher say speak now _

_Or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at youI am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girlDon't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak nowAnd you say lets run away now_

_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said 'Speak now'_

It was the single most frightening and amazing moment of her life, as the song came to close, finally opening her eyes, which she realized were closed. Bo was absolutely shocked, too surprised to be angry: for the moment. Jessie, Buzz, and Crystal had all turned around to stare at her, Jessie suppressing laughter.

But her dark eyes were locked on his brown eyes, his jaw gone slack, something of a smile on his face. Dolly stopped to catch her breath, terrified that he would yell at her for ruining his wedding, kicking her out, forever cutting her off from his life. His reaction, though, surprised everyone, especially Bo and Dolly.

"I'm so glad you were around when you said around when they said speak now," Woody laughed, walking away from Bo, to Dolly, who was almost gawking in amazement. He was walking away from a woman he thought he loved, to someone who was trying to save him from her. "Dolly, thank you for showing me the problem."

She smiled, holding out her arm in an escort position, which he excepted, the two walking out of the alter, out of the church, into the parking lot. Everyone else sat in the church, until Jessie got to her feet, as the other's turned to face her. She brushed back a loose lock of her crimson hair, took a deep breath, and smiled:

"Yee-haw!"

**Ta-da! It's not my best one-shot, but I think that it'll do, even though it's a lot longer then I thought that it would. The song is, of course, "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift, which you should listen to while you read the story. Please review, because it was hard to write, even if you thought it was terrible!**


End file.
